My Blue Eyes
by Diburu-chan
Summary: And so...Marryn, my oc, goes to school.. And now you know all about Seto and she..[friends.. as of now] And soon..as in the next few chapters that i have yet to write..a plot with take hand.... read it..then review if you feel like it..
1. 1

I don't own YuGiOh! nuff said-  
  
Oberrys: oh yes..this is in fact going to be an OC fic.. xp I just cant seem to be creative with any of the original Yugioh characters.. (I like my characters better anyway xp' )  
  
Ryou: None of us like your characters though.  
  
Oberrys: whatever *sigh* and on with the story...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
He walked out of the giant building. The building was the office building of the major leading company of manufactured games and electronics.. also known as the famous KaibaCorp.  
  
It was nearing 2am.. and he had school in the morning. He wondered often why he went to school at all. His intelligence surpassed many of the faculty there. He thought it to be simply pathetic. But as long as he fit the standards of a somewhat 'normal' life of a seventeen year old kid..none of the baffoons would be on his case about 'standard living' and the 'proper wellfare' of Mokuba and himself.. Either way he didn't care. As long as he and Mokuba got to stay together..then hell, he'd do anything really.  
  
But now, he walked out of the empty buiding, intending to go home to his rather 'oversized' house..oh hell, it was a mansion. He waited for his limo to pick him up and bring him back home. He was actually considering walking.  
  
He flipped oped his cell phone and dialed his driver..who hastily picked up.  
  
"Pargan, meet me half way.."  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba"  
  
Pargan, one of his faithful drivers knew what Mr. Kaiba meant. He often did this.  
  
Seto Kaiba, started to walk westward down the familiar road always taken. He walked to think.. thinking was something Seto was good at, though he didn't have much time to do so..other than his company of course.  
  
He walked on, hoping Mokuba had finished all work before going to bed. Regretting not seing his brother at all that day..  
  
His thoughts were torn from him when someone bumped into him from behind, knocking his right shoulder. His grip on his breifcase's handel failed him, sending it to the ground. It slid before him but a few feet.  
  
Anger in his mind, but not on his face, he looked up at his disturber. A breathless girl, much shorter than he, skid to the ground and handed him his suitcase. She smiled before a breif "sorry" and ran off..continuing her destination as quick as possible.  
  
Something was familiar about the girl to Seto..her face..he knew it. He didn't know where though. He sunk deep in his thought..if only he could remember.  
  
Yes, he was sure he had seen the girl before or at least the same blue, almost turquios eyes. But where?  
  
Once again his thoughts were shaken, but this time by three big husky men. They ran past him, not taking any notice to the rich and famous teen.  
  
Seto realized that the girl had been running from the men..and walked faster when hearing loud shouts ahead. They had already run from his view..so he casually walked on, secretly hoping the girl would stay safe.  
  
Then the shouts stopped after a loud shot, and once again silence took his surrounding. He walked faster, for his fear of the girl being hurt. A chill in the air made him shiver. And then he came upon her.  
  
She had been laying there..but she now had herself pulled onto her knees. She sat on her feet, squating, clutching onto her stomach. Her limbs where shaking. The hat that she had been wearing was now on the ground by herside. Her long locks of golden-white hair fell around her face. She grabbed her hat and pulled herelf slowly to her feet. She turned around and faced Seto.  
  
"Have you ever p-p-played opposum? They really th-think your dead..and run off, not knowing that I could actually take-em on still.."  
  
She gave a breif smile that quickly ended. She was still clutching her stomach. The white shirt she wore under her dark green jacket was now stained with blood around where her hand was holding. The stain was growing fast.  
  
The girl took a few clumbsy steps forward. Implying she was leaving for wherever..but she only lost her consciousness..falling into his arms.  
  
'damn..this girl'  
  
He held onto her back when reaching his cell phone. Quickly dialing, his fingers shaking..  
  
"Pargen"  
  
He threw the phone back into his pocket. And repositioned the girl in his arms before pulling her up and cradling her. The limo pulled over and Pargen, and old man with a white mustache, opened the door.. then sped off in the direction of the nearest hospital.  
  
****  
  
"Hey you cant park here..this is the 'emergency entrance' for the emergency amulence only!!!"  
  
The limo screetched into the entrence and Kaiba neerly jumped out of the car before it actually stopped. The EMT appologized as he took the girl gratefully from the teen. Pargan quickly left the entrence and parked the car in the rightful parking lot.  
  
Seto followed the group of nurses that had huddled around the streatcher they roughly put the girl on. They started calling the procedure they would take on trying to fix here.  
  
"She's losing blood fast!"  
  
"She needs the surgeon in ER-12!" (a/n: I don't know nuthin bout er..hospitals..etc..)  
  
"We need her blood samples!"  
  
"Sir, what happened here?"  
  
"What's the stats?"  
  
" Docter! Finally..States: Marryn Day, gunshot wound..a few minor cuts.."  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard.. This is the third time this girl has been here in two weeks.. she'll be ok.."  
  
"Sir, you need to stay out here..answer some questions"  
  
"Sir, what happened?"  
  
Seto watched them take her into the ER and some nurse stared at him oddly.  
  
"Sir? What Happened?"  
  
It was the third time she had asked him.  
  
"I'm guessing she was shot"  
  
"Werent you there?"  
  
"Yes, but_"  
  
"What happened?!?"  
  
"Three guys were chasing her, passed me up..i heard a gunshot and found her there.."  
  
"mmmm"  
  
The nurse wrote things on her clipboard..the big, thick glasses she was wearing didn't help at all to make her look like she knew what she was doing..  
  
'damn place'  
  
"Is she going to be alright? This is waisting my time.."  
  
"Oh she'll be just fine..she should be out of the ER shortly..she should rest here for a few days..or untill she makes a full recovery"  
  
Seto looked around at the clueless, bitchy..the whole series of nurses and docters in the rat-hole. The place wasn't like most hospitals..it didn't even have a steryl smell..in fact the place was rather dirty..  
  
"No..nono..she can come with me to rest and make her recovery..she cant stay here.."  
  
"Are you sure, Ms. Day has somewhere to be that's ergent?"  
  
"Ms. Day?"  
  
"That is her name..sir exactly how do you know her?"  
  
"Listen, that girl is coming with me as soon as she's able. Understood?"  
  
"Y-yes sir"  
  
The poor nurse ran off, scared out of her mind.  
  
'Marryn Day..so that is her. Well she hasn't changed much now has she?"  
  
He thought sarcastically to himself. He remembered her back at the orphanage. She had been sent from orphanage to orphanage..foster parent to foster parent. She had changed a great deal.  
  
He remembered the the girl that stood 5'2" and only an inch taller than he. She grew a couple of inches maybe, but he was clearly 7 to 8 inches taller than her. She would always wear her yellow sundresses..everything of hers was yellow now that he thought about it.  
  
The first day at the orphanage she was the first kid to walk up to him. She had the yellow sundress, sunglasses propped up on her head. The girl walked up to him and smiled brightly.  
  
"You're gunna hate it here kid."  
  
She smiled and walked away. He had just gotten there and some kid was telling him how horrible the hellhole was.. She had been there for two years now..the only orphanage to put up with her. He still didn't understand why..she was your classic girl. She was one of his only friends ,too.  
  
Seto sat in the waiting room..memories flooded his mind. Not only of the girl, but of his step-father, Yugi, and basically everything.  
  
//#//#//#//#//#//#//#//#//  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
A bright blue-eyed girl stood before him. He had seen her before. She was a single inch taller than him.  
  
"That's none of your business"  
  
It was obvious the twelve year old didn't like this conversation brought up.  
  
"Fine!..hn"  
  
"What are you doing here then?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
The girl just laughed at herself after her impression of Seto.  
  
"No, I'm here 'cause the other places didn't want me.. after my mom died anyway"  
  
The boy stood amazed.  
  
'She didn't seem in the slightest bit sad that her mom had died at all..'  
  
"Where's your dad?"  
  
After all, his own real father had died recently..  
  
The girl's smile went away breifly..and was replaced with puzzle.  
  
'Should I tell him?'  
  
"Um..well he's been put away.."  
  
"oh"  
  
The young Seto understood now..he didn't know how he understood, but he did.  
  
"And one day, he'll get out..and he'll come and take me home!!!"  
  
The girl had sparkles in her eyes, filled with hope and tears at the same time.  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
She closed and sighed..sick of the conversation suddenly.  
  
"Whatever..Let's go and play with your brother!!!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Come on Seto!!!"  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the play equipment where little Mokuba was waiting.  
  
//#//#//#//#//#//#//#//#//  
  
"Mr. Kaiba.."  
  
The nurse stood in the doorway to the silent waiting room.  
  
"She's awake now..but she really needs her rest..but knowing Ms. Day, she's going to refuse"  
  
'Is she talking about the same girl I knew long ago?'  
  
***********************************************  
  
Oberrys(that's me!!!): Hey!! What's Uppers Ya'll!!??!!  
  
Seto: What are you doing now ignoramous?  
  
Oberrys: Woah..woah..where did you come from??  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes* I'll be going now  
  
Oberrys: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! Don't go Seto Sweetie! *hugs him tightly*  
  
Ryou: Better listen to her..she's crazy..  
  
*seto pushes me away..and redirects me to hugging ryou*  
  
Seto: So..what about the story?  
  
Oberrys: Oh yeah.INTERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Holy Shit!!!! What the hell is all the screamin about?!?!  
  
Oberrys: Watch your french Joey Wheeler!!  
  
Joey: Ayee..  
  
*I grin widley*  
  
Joey: Am I even in dis crappy story of yours?  
  
Oberrys: Im insulted..  
  
Joey: What NOW?!?!?  
  
Ryou: Don't bother..she's on medication I think..  
  
Seto: Ok...  
  
Oberrys: SHUTUP All of YOU!!!  
  
......thanx!! ^_^  
  
Oberrys: Long enough intermission huh?  
  
Seto: You're waisting everyone's time..  
  
Oberrys: I don't think I asked you're opinion Mr. Kaiba..  
  
Ryou: Oh brother..  
  
******************************************  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself in a white room..  
  
'Great..they've come for me already??'  
  
Then she looked again and saw the table of tools and noticed the id tag on her wrist.. And she knew exactly where she was.. the third time that week she had woken up with a head ache..in white clothes in a white.dirty hospital room.that place was crap too..  
  
"Damit!!! NURSE!!!!!"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Stacy..she's awake..she wants her her nurse too damnit.."  
  
"oh.." She looked scared..the girl had been so much trouble before.. "Mr. Kaiba..frankly I don't care if you come or not..it probably wont be pretty.."  
  
Kaiba..slightly confused at the sudden mood change at the ditzy nurses.. followed with slight reluctance..  
  
He followed the nurse who started to lightly jog to the room. He saw her ahead, turn into a room. He follwed..then heard shouts..  
  
"What the hell am I doing here this time damnit.this hospital is a piece of CRAP!!!!"  
  
"Ms. Day..if you would please keep your voice down..we do have other patients.."  
  
After her yelling the first time she had felt the slight pain in her stomach..  
  
"Sure whatever.." she half groaned..half whispered.. "What am I doing here though..what's wrong with me now?"  
  
"Well Ms. Day.." The ditsy nurse took the clipboard at the foot table "it appears you were shot once in the stomach.. suffered internal bleeding..you had an extreme lossage of blood.. lucky that man brought you here"  
  
As if on cue Seto Kaiba walked in the small room half curious.. he saw the girl laying there..unpleasant look on her face..eyes closed. Laying back on the pillow..never bothering to open her eyes..  
  
"What 'young man'?"  
  
"Marryn"  
  
The cold voice startled both the nurse and the girl.. She opened her eyes to see a familiar figure..she knew him..  
  
"S..Seto?"  
  
She had bumped into him on the street.. but..how'd?  
  
She fainted..  
  
"Ah..look at that.."  
  
The nurse turned to Kaiba..  
  
"She really does need her rest.."  
  
"Then she'll rest somewhere other than here.."  
  
"fine..fine.."  
  
He gave her a sharp look..  
  
"Bring out front..ill have a car waiting.."  
  
"Um..but."  
  
"Hurry up..its late and im waitsing time"  
  
*sighs* "Sure thing mr Kaiba."  
  
They put her in a wheelchair carefully and brought her to the front entrence..where the limo was waiting..  
  
"Here's what you need her to take..to increase her imune system..her's isnt very good you know.. "  
  
The nurse handed Pargan many capsules of pills..a clipboard of her stats..all crap in Kaiba's eyes..  
  
Pargan had her carefully taken to once of the guest rooms.. Kaiba didn't even bother..he collapsed on his bed..tired from the day.. there werent enough hours I a day..  
  
****************  
  
Joey: So who is this chic?  
  
Oberrys: I dunno...  
  
Ryou: uhuh..  
  
Seto: What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
*makes puppydog face at insult*  
  
Oberrys: You're just MEAN!!!! x'p  
  
Ryou: There there..its ok.  
  
^_^  
  
Oberrys: Thanx ryou..you're the only nice one..  
  
Yugi: Hey..im the odarably cute and short one right?  
  
Oberrys: You forgot annoying and nuts and halusinagent and obbsessed and gay and..  
  
Joey: Now that I didn't expect from Beri..  
  
Yugi: You always said I was your favorite. ^~^,  
  
Oberrys: GET OVER IT!!!  
  
Ryou: Berri..that was a bit uncalled for..  
  
Oberrys: *sighs* your right..im sorry..i didn't mean it Yugi..  
  
Seto: Is this story over yet?  
  
Oberrys: Nope..i don't think so..  
  
Seto: Is the chapter over?  
  
Oberrys: I dunno..you know for someone as antisocial and as 'perfect' as you..you sure do complain a lot..  
  
Setp: -_-;  
  
Oberrys: Wheres the optimism!?!?  
  
Seto: SHUT THE HE!L UP!!  
  
Oberrys: Watch the FRENCH!!! That's the 2nd time I had to tell you guys!!!  
  
.......  
  
Joey: So..ahh..is it over?  
  
Oberrys: I dunno..nope I wanna keep goin!!!  
  
Ryou: Why would you want to do that?  
  
Oberrys: CuZ!  
  
Yugi,Seto,Ryou,Joey: T~T  
  
Oberrys: ok fine!!! but if they leave horrible reviews I'll blame all of YOU!!!! xp'  
  
Seto: Why..you're the one that put me into such horrible character.  
  
Orangeberrys: ERRRRG!!!!!!!  
  
Fine THE END OF CHPT 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jkjk  
  
Seto: T~T  
  
MWuahAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

Oberrys: Hi!! I'm back!!  
  
Ryou: are you in your right state of mind.now?  
  
Oberrys: Yep..I want pickles too.. mmm  
  
Seto: Uhuh.  
  
Oberrys: Who would like to do the honors?  
  
Ryou: I'll do it..again  
  
Oberrys: No I want Seto to do it!!  
  
Seto: Why me?  
  
Oberrys: cuz I sayz zo  
  
Seto: She doesn't own any of us..  
..... wait..  
  
Oberrys: Come on Kaiba.  
  
*pushes him out the door*  
  
Ryou: Whered she go?  
  
Joey: I dunno..heres da story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Silence.  
  
"Where am i..auww"  
  
She bit her lip..her stomach hurt..  
  
She cousiously opened her eyes to reveal unfamiliar surrounding  
  
Dark blue..no..you could say navy sheets..She had tried to sit up previously and had fallen back into the sea of blankets because of the stabbing pain.  
  
She looked again.. "where am I?" Elaborate furniture..all wood with a glossy shine.. She could see only part of an enormous window draped with gaudy blue curtains, tied at side.. Her view out of the window was glared on the 11x6inch cut glass of retangles..fit to agree with the french design. The bed stood in the way of half the window..  
  
The bed was draped with curtains too..  
  
She had never been in a place so nice. The nicest place she had ever been was her own home that she left neer 9 to 10 years ago. But of course her ordinary home was no where neer as nice or as big as this place. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"I swear im dead and in some sorta mansion.."  
  
She tried to get up again..failing.  
  
"You're definitely not dead, but you are in fact, in a mansion.."  
  
He saw her struggling to get up..he only smirked unawaringly. She was the same..but different.  
  
She looked up and saw a tall figure walk in before her. Dark brown hair..slightly covering his deep blue eyes. His arms were crossed cooly. She had seen him before.  
  
*##*##*  
  
"For the last time kid..Give us what you got!!!"  
  
She sighed, the chill in the air made it worse..  
  
"Fine boys..I give up.."  
  
She put her hands up in a careless surrender. She could see her breath floating about her face, looming in the air. She couldn't help but play with her fingerless gloves in her childish manner. She shook her head and focased with a wild grin. Backing up..she threw her purse to the bulky men before her.  
  
"There you go boys..just what you want"  
  
Sweetly she smiled before turning to go.. she smiled and turned the alley corner and went to a dead run. She heard them behind her, she didn't give them but an emty purse. She wasn't about give them her money, or let them rape her for that matter..so she ran as fast as she possible could.  
  
"Eek"  
  
She knocked into some tall, yet familiar guy..  
  
*"Sorry"*  
  
She skid to her knees, scrapping her jeans, as well as the skin beneath. She shoved the case back to the owner and ran on..  
  
....  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
.. She didn't see it at first. But she stood still when she did. She heard the peircing sound .  
  
"..Damn.."  
  
#*##*#  
  
There before her stood the same man hat she had bumped into.. He stood before her, and she more clearly remembered. She saw clear moments of her past in her head: #*##*#  
  
"You're gunna hate it here kid"  
  
..  
  
"Come on Seto!!!"  
  
...  
  
"Big Brother's got a plan to leave"  
"Really?"  
  
...  
  
"Sorry Seto"  
  
.... #*##*#  
  
Upon seeing the girls confusion, he looked as his watch before sighing. She had been asleep there for neerly the whole day. He didn't have much to do though..he ended up not going to school. He woke up neer 9 am.. funny, he had only gone to bed around 4 hours before. Obviously, his brother was gone, and Seto was at home, not at school, and frankly he didn't feel like going anyway.  
  
'Strike One on my school record'  
  
"Don't try to get up. You'll only get yourself hurt."  
  
"So where am I Seto?"  
  
He stood back, slightly surprised at hearing someone other than Mokuba call him by his first name 'Seto'. He sat at the foot of her bed and sighed. He was still tired from lack of sleep..  
  
"This would be my home, I picked you up off the street last night after a trip to the hospital. I would have left you there, but I couldn't stand the thought of anyone staying there."  
  
"Thank God you didn't leave me there.."  
  
She grew uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to Seto. She hadnt seen him since he was thirteen years old, almost four years ago. She was at a loss of words for what to say to the changed guy before her. He had grown up. She was a single inch taller than Seto when she had first met him. Now he was about 8 inches taller than her. He had grown to be quite handsom, too. But there was something different about him. He wasn't the same Seto she knew back then.  
  
He couldn't help but stare at her. He had so many questions to ask her, but he couldn't choose the words. She had left a week before he did.  
  
"Where did you go? You never told anyone you were leaving."  
  
"That's kinda the point of running away.."  
  
"So where'd you go?"  
  
"hn..that's of your concern"  
  
He rolled his eyes. She was becoming difficult. He still remembered the girl who believed that one day she would sing like her mother and dance for her father when he came to take her home with him. From what he could see, she didn't believe in anything at the moment.  
  
"So where did you end up going?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba now. Head of the gaming and electronics company, Kaiba Corp."  
  
She sat herself up on her bed in fake excitement..  
  
"So you are the famous teen on all the covers of the top magazines..you know you were voted 'sexiest smart guy' in the BGZMag (I made that up ^^so leave me alone!) magazine..nice job, I wasn't sure if I was losing my mind when I first saw a childhood friend on the headline news a couple years ago.. you always did have some plan on your mind. I figured you'd be successful sooner or later."  
  
"What were you doing out that late last night?"  
  
"Don't start that okay?"  
  
She seemed suddenly aggrivated. She knew he would never had thought a person like her, to be out on the streets.  
  
"Fine, I don't have time for this..Clark is there if you need him"  
  
On old man stood in the doorway, bowing his head. He turned his heal and went back to his previous stature.  
  
"And like I said, don't get up, he'll get whatever you need for you"  
  
He stood and turned to exit. He stopped when he heard her say something..  
  
"Seto.."  
  
He turned and eyed her. She was beautiful..  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Don't mension it."  
  
He couldn't find any more words to say..this was too unlike him. Why on earth would he just bring home a girl that he knew four years ago? Why would he even act like he cared..because he didn't. But she is beautiful.  
  
'What am I thinking? I have work to do..'  
  
He turned and left the girl in the annoyingly quiet room. She glared at the great grandfather clock, that stood oppsite of the bed she was glued to.  
  
*Tick*  
*Tock* *Tick*  
  
Her patience was growing thin. She started to drift off. Taking in the comfort of the blackets.  
  
##??##  
  
A little girl just came into view of her home. She walked home from school with her brother everyday. She raced him. The two twins of 7 years ran to the little white picket fence around their yard. She won.  
  
"I beat you Carey!"  
  
"Ha, I gave you a head start!"  
  
"Nuhaww!!"  
  
The children broke into laughter.. Marryn being the first to reach the front steps.. she stood back and gasped..her brother silenced as well.  
  
Carefully walking over broken shards of glass..  
  
"Mommy!?!"  
  
They echoed each other..  
  
"Mommy!?!"  
  
##??##  
  
"huh?.."  
  
She gasped for air as she sat up in the bed. Marryn didn't even notice the pain in her stomach. The clock chimed 3 times..  
  
"It's three o'clock.."  
  
She kicked the sheets off her legs. She sighed before pulling herself to a balance on her feet. The cold floor gave her a slight shiver. She walked over to a dresser with a mirror. She looked at herself. Her golden hair wasn't a mess, this actually surprised her. She was wearing silky blue pagama pants, and her own white tank top. She lifted her shirt to reveal white bandaged wrapping around her waist. A spot of red stained the side of her stomach. She pulled her shirt back down, and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.  
  
She looked herself over once more, then she saw the reflection of an old man rush into the door.  
  
"Ah..Ms..Ms!! You shouldn't be up and about! Please Ms..uh..Day..was it? Please lay back down.."  
  
"Sir you really don't.."  
  
"Ah! Your medications! I must go get them.."  
  
"I asure I'm fine.."  
  
"Uhuh! Mr. Kaiba ordered me to get your medications as soon as you awake. We cant have you feeling too ill for dinner tonight..can we?"  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba is having a dress bought for you as we speek."  
  
"But_"  
  
"You are to go with Mr. Kaiba and young master Kaiba tonight at 7pm to celebrate the release of the Kaiba Corps. newest sales total..or something of that sort.."  
  
"I see"  
  
"Now Ms Day.."  
  
"Marryn.. 'Ms. Day' makes me sound old.."  
  
"Ms. Marryn.. if you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch your medications.."  
  
"Sure thing..Clark was it?"  
  
He nodded as he left the room to Marryn once again.  
  
... *******************  
  
Oberrys: Hey!! Guess what!!!  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Oberrys: I'd like to tack these few moments right here to thank you all personally for reviewing!!  
Dark Angel- yes, I know my spelling sux..  
soccergirl- thanx..  
purple dragon- thank you too..  
  
Joey: That's all the reviews you got?  
  
Oberrys: Rep..but im not complaining T~T  
  
Joey: Hey  
  
Oberrys: Hey, how ya doing?  
  
Joey: *sigh* where'd Kaiba go?  
  
Ryou: He said something about pickles..  
  
Oberrys: Oh Yeah!!!!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Yugi: She tricked Kaiba into buying her a jar of pickles..  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Oberrys: Why what? You don't like pickles?  
  
Joey: I like pickles..just..  
  
Oberrys: Just what????  
  
Ryou: forget it Joey  
  
Bakura: Why the hell did you trick him into buying you pickles when he's a fuck*ng millionair and could get you anything you wanted?  
  
Oberrys: Watch your language!!!  
  
-_-;  
  
****************************  
  
"Ms. Marryn..your medication..two of these, just one of those.."  
  
"Thank you Clark"  
  
She swallowed the pills without difficulty..  
  
"Ahh..your dress Ms Marryn.."  
  
He said this as a few women walked into the room with bags in their hands. Full length bags and plain shopping bags.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Marryn.. Mr. Kaiba didn't know what you would like, so we picked a few to see which you would like yourself.."  
  
Three girls took the bags carefully off the dresses and dispayed them for Marryn. She stood back in aww..she felt like a pampered princess. He was famous after all..  
  
Four dresses. A black slinky one with shiny sequens making an intricate yet elequent design. A red one, simple, yet elegent. Another black one, but halter, not spagetti strap. And a simply beautiful yellow-silver dress. Tubtop with beaded silver paisy.. simple, but beautiful.  
  
'It's yellow..'  
  
"Mr. Kaiba said you would like that one best.."  
  
'How would he know..? Does he remember me that well?'  
  
"Is this dinner that formal?"  
  
"Well but of course sweety..It is Mr. Kaiba's annual celebration..for staying one of the top industrys in the nation for over two years now.."  
  
The lady seemed to have worked for 'Mr. Kaiba' for some time now..she looked to be in her early thirtys. She was truly nice..in a motherly way..  
  
"Now lets see it on you, we need to make sure it fits hun.."  
  
A little too nice..  
  
She slipped the dress on. Perfect fit. She went slowly, for her stomach did hurt a bit. She walked out of the changing room, and everyone's breath was taken.  
  
"Ms. Marryn..you look fantastic.."  
  
"Thank you Clark.."  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful Ms. Day..Mr. Kaiba will be most stunned.."  
  
She felt a blush cross her cheeks.  
  
"Our job here is done..everything fits and everythings ready..and its only 3:45"  
  
Marryn couldn't help but glare at the clock.. She forgot about its tick- tocking..  
  
The three women gathered the trash, and extra dresses and mounds of backs and placed them in the closet..  
  
'This is tooo weird.. I havent even talked to Seto for more than 30 minutes.. and that was earlier this morning..'  
  
"Clark is here if you need anything sweety..have a nice time tonight.."  
  
Marryn nodded as the red head left her alone with the old grey man.  
  
"Clark.."  
  
"Yes Ms. Day"  
  
"I told you to call me Marryn"  
  
"Thousand pardons Ms. Marryn..what is it you need?"  
  
"Could it be possibe for me to take a shower?"  
  
"Of Course"  
  
He pointed to the door on the other side of the huge room..  
  
"That's where the bathroom is..there are fresh towels by the sink..we will have clean clothes ready for you when you are done."  
  
"thank you clark"  
  
She could definitely get used to this..lifestyles of the rich and famous all the way..  
  
******  
  
"Hey Seto.."  
  
"Hey kid..how was school?"  
  
The short 12 year old jumped into the limozine next to his brother.  
  
"Ehck.."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means: Ekch!"  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"So did you ever get a date for tonight's annual?"  
  
"Yeah..you could say that.."  
  
"Really..wow..i never would have thought you would have ever actually gone and got a girl to go with you! Who is it?"  
  
"You already met her.."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"You'll see tonight.."  
  
"hn.."  
  
They rode through the main gate and onto the estate. The grey sky didn't seem to clear up at all..but isnt that the effect of october? But the sky would prove to be perfect for the celebration.  
  
Honestly, Kaiba didn't know why he bothered with these 'annuals'..sure, he was proud of himself as well as his employings for keeping the title for top selling gaming electronics.. but all he really wanted was his tital of Top Duelist.. but that has been put off ever since battle city..  
  
In silence they took their reutine in the mansion.. there were three hours till the annual..being held at.you guessed it..the Kaiba Mansion..  
  
Many employees were scurrying around..getting the place either cleaned or decored.. Seto ignored it all, but kept walking to his office/study.  
  
Taking out his laptop..he worked..what else would he do?  
  
**************************************  
  
*seto walks in with a huge jar of pickles..and a wal*mart (dot own it) bag with smaller baby dills in jars.  
  
Oberrys: PICKLES!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: OH no..  
  
*obrys hugs seto very tightly*  
  
Obrys: Thanks!!  
  
Seto: *cough* whatever..  
  
Yugi: How did she get you to buy her pickles?  
  
Seto: She said she'd kill herself if I didn't..she was serious too  
  
Bakura: Why didn't you let her kill herself..rid us all of her..  
  
*still huging Seto*  
  
Oberrys: He's Too NICE for that!! *crunch*  
  
Joey: I'm sorry, I never knew he was 'nice'..  
  
*still hugging Seto*  
  
Oberrys: Theres a lot you don't know about Seto here..*crunch..crunch* pickle?  
  
Joey: SURE! ^^  
  
Oberrys: REVIEW AND ILL GIVE YOU A PICKLE!!!!!!! ^^  
  
****************************** TBC 


	3. 3

Orangeberrys: I do not own Yugioh..ever..i mean..why would the person who did own Yugioh, or anything for that matter write stories on ff.n? It wouldn't make sence.  
  
Seto: Will you shut up already?  
  
oberrys: Ok.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
Joey: Wow, I didn't think it could be done..  
  
..  
  
Joey: Can we start the story  
  
Ryou: Guess so..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The clock chimed 6 times. She should start getting ready before Kaiba's hoard of servants barge in. She pulled her hair out of her messy ponytail. She shook the silvery-blonde hair and let it fall about her face and down the half of her back.  
  
She looked at herself. She looked at her own icey blue eyes. She brushed her hair that had fallen in waves of silvery gold. It seemed to fall strait then. She lightly pulled her hair back up and clamed it with a clip.  
  
She walked over and looked out the big window. Numerous cars were already there. She was told by Clark that Seto would make his presence known at 7o'clock sharp. She would be there to excort him, or something like that.  
  
She put on her dress and sat down before the mirror once again. She never would have thought she'd be here. She never thought she'd see Seto ever again.. and here she was, going with him to an annual. She was definitely confused. She fixed her hair nicely and looked herself over, she looked fine enough.  
  
A light knock on the door caught her attention. Her eyes met another pair of blue.  
  
"Good, your ready..arent you?"  
  
She nodded lightly as she looked over Seto. He looked classically handsom. He wore a nice button down, and a fine black coat, with pants to go with it. He didn't wear a tuxedo, like many of the men would. His hair was as it would always have been. A slight bit in his eyes, but wasn't that normal for all teenagers to have their hair a few inches too long? Seto's hair wasn't that long though..he was fine.  
  
He expected her to be stunning. He wasn't too surprised when he saw her. She was just there to accompany him to the 'annual celebration.  
  
She stood and took his arm. He explained to her what the schedule was.  
  
They would eat privately with Mokuba, then pretend to eat in front of everyone in the grand ballroom..  
  
He led her down to the back entrence where Pargan met the two.  
  
"Young Master Kaiba is already in the back"  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
Her eyes lit up with curiosity..he was neerly 13 years old now..last she had seen him he was about 8. Kaiba smirked and nodded..she had fallen in love with the kid all those years ago..  
  
She made her way into the limo, followed by Seto. Mokuba sat there in wonder looking at the beautiful girl before him.  
  
'Geez I didn't think Seto would find such a pretty girl to go with him..'  
  
"Mokuba..do you remember Marryn?"  
  
The thoughts of the girl who would come to play with himself and his brother all lose years ago vaguely sparked into his head..  
  
"Marryn! It is you!"  
  
He greeted her with I giant hug..  
  
"Its so good to see you Mokuba!"  
  
She happily greeted him back. She groaned slightly when the hug grew tiresome. She also had a pain in her side.  
  
"So where have you been all these years Marryn?"  
  
"Oh Mokuba! Ive first went to france, the spain, then I went to the states, then to south america to mexico, brazile, chili, even puerto rico, then I eventually made my way all the way back here.."  
  
She spoke of each place with an appropriate accent..  
  
"All those places?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
She grinned, playing with his hair.  
  
"Is your favorite color still yellow?"  
  
"Yeah..i guess it is..i like green and orange just as equal though. Is your favorite color still red?"  
  
"Nope, its green now"  
  
They both burst into laughter..  
  
"I cant believe how big you both have gotten"  
  
She gently laid back into the seet. Looking bothe Seto and Mokuba over. Mokuba just giggled as she looked and smirked at his older brother.  
  
"You don't seem to have grown much"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She hadnt expacted this from the silent Seto.. he had been quiet for the most part of the ride.. She playfully punched him..  
  
"I've grown since then"  
  
She meekly added.  
  
"an inch maybe two.."  
  
"I used to be taller than you Mr Kaiba"  
  
Mokuba sat and giggled to himself. He had an idea, a sceme. And he he was gonna pull it off all by himself. Even as they went to dinner he had noticed his brother's attitude slightly softer than normal. He seemed happy almost. Then again, Mokuba knew how much his brother loved to be right, and he was mostly showing off how much he had accomplished over the years.. Mokuba also noticed how Marryn would correct Seto from time to time.. grammer, facts, the little mistakes no one would normally notice.  
  
They ate at a fine restaurant on one of the balconys over the old harbor. They quietly ate and made small talk. Mokuba was unusually quiet, listening and slyly watching the two..  
  
"Hey Marryn.."  
  
"Do you play Duel Monsters?"  
  
That was the first thing Mokuba had said all night during diner.  
  
"Um..no, actually, I was never to fond of the game..never could do any good at it"  
  
She had said this glancing towards Seto, who she knew was once the 'top duelist'. She could have gone on about how she thought it was annoying that everyone was obsessed with the game and yada yada..but she knew better than to start a dispute around Kaiba..  
  
"Seto could teach you.."  
  
Mokuba smirked. Seto knew what his brother was now doing..  
  
"No..Mokuba..your brothers too busy.."  
  
"That's right"  
  
Seto glared at his smirking brother. Mokuba cowered back and slowly slurped his fancy noodles..  
  
Seto glanced at Marryn before standing. She appeared done and satified..mokubas appetite didn't really matter..they would be served food at the mansion anyway..they didn't necessarily have to eat it though..  
  
"We should get back..I'm never late for the annuals.."  
  
Marryn simply nodded and stood. Mokuba started to protest.. but Seto interupted.  
  
"Mokuba go ahead to the car"  
  
He stood and reluctantly and then descided to run to the car. Marryn suspiciously eyed him as he ran off.  
  
"He's up to something Seto.."  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware"  
  
She laughed lightly as she followed Seto to the counter. He gave the hostess his check and turned to marryn. He was about to speak but she vut him off..  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
He was confused for a moment..  
  
"You took me to dinner, you bought me this dress, your taking me with you to you annual thingy for your company, and you took me to the hospital when I had a hole in my stomach. I think all that deserves a 'thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it..I'm honored for you to go with me.."  
  
A blush crossed both of their faces. The girl didn't know what to say.. and Kaiba was slightly shocked at himself. He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
She took his arm and went to the limo waiting outside.  
  
Mokuba was still smirking..he had a stream of schemes if nothing were to happen..  
  
..........  
  
Oberrys: I have cheeeeze! Just for my reviewer!!  
  
Ryou: ew..can I have some?  
  
Oberrys: sure! as long as purpledragon doesn't mind..i gave it to them! xp  
  
Seto: ok..  
  
Oberrys: Oh yeah..sorry I havent updated in like..years..i've been busy..  
  
........... 


	4. 4

OrangeBerrys: I am soooo so so so so so so so so {you get the point} sorry.. I have been soo swamped with schoolwork.. so I kinda forgot.. {an essay, a story, and a reasearch paper to be exact} =p Oh, and Purpledragon, thanx for your reviews..you like my only one ^_^ I dedicate this chapter to you and cheese!  
  
Joey: She doesn't own Yugioh.. no matter how much she thinks she does  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The limo pulled up to the entrance of the mansion. It seemed weird that there was a hoard of paparazzi outside of his own home.. Limosines were everywhere. The car slowed and Seto looked at his company.  
  
"Marryn, Mokuba..are you ready?"  
  
"uhuh"  
  
The raven haired boy nodded. He was used to being asked so many questions by the media. Marryn however, was quiet nervous. She fiddled with her dress and bit her lip when she glanced at the crowd of media and photographers. She definitely wasn't used to this.  
  
The car door was opened by Pargan and Seto Kaiba was beginning to exit..  
  
"Seto.."  
  
He stopped and his eyes shifted to Marryn.  
  
"Do I look alright?"  
  
He was taken aback..she was stunning. He hadnt expacted this question..he hadnt expected to see her at all.. He was too cold of a person to actually respond..right?  
  
Mokuba eagerly waited an answer..a smile curling on his lips.  
  
"You're beautiful"  
  
He wasn't being himself. He shook it off and stood out of the limo. Flashes of light were almost blinding. Mokuba hopped out and followed his brother who helped Marryn get herself out.  
  
She could hardly see. So many flashes, questions.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! How do you feel about your upcoming year for your interprise?"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, how do you feel about the rivaling company, Roscoe Possibilies, stating their release of their new Duel Monsters Visual Holographic scanning system?"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba"  
  
!!!  
  
She clutched onto Seto's hand for life, only smiling at those around her. Questions were directed to her as well..  
  
"Is it true this.."  
  
"Is it true that.."  
  
She followed who was once a childhood friend into the enormous mansion that he called home.  
  
It was a grand room, with the great stairway to the second floor balcony. The balcony was filled with tables that werent normally there. People sat at the fine tables, being served the finest foods cooked by the special chefs. A platform was lit and draped with curtains for Seto to make his annual speech. It was a new year for Kaiba Corp..making it his third year as CEO.  
  
Marryn clutched for her life to the arm of the tall and confident young teen. Pictures were still being taken..  
  
Seto smiled proudly at his brother as he made his way to the set stage. Marryn stood next to Mokuba and watched from below as Seto made his short welcoming speech.  
  
"I welcome you all here in my home..to celebrate another year for my industry of Kaiba Corporation.. "  
  
It went on for a total of a short six minutes. An enormous applaud, and more flashes of light. He then made his way down and offered his arm to Marryn, who wasn't as nervous as she was before.  
  
They went to a special saved table on the balcony.  
  
"Are you hungry at all?"  
  
Kaiba asked with a sarcastic tone after they had just received the menu.  
  
"Actually.."  
  
Marryn was lost in the menu..especially the desserts..  
  
"Can we have..anything from this?"  
  
"Of coarse..money doesn't apply to the host.."  
  
"Seto, I want my dessert..you know which one"  
  
The hazel eyed boy smiled sheepishly.. Marryn looked at the boy, obviously growing excited over his dessert.  
  
"I want whatever he's getting.."  
  
Seto looked at the two and shook his head..  
  
"Whatever you say"  
  
He honestly couldn't believe the two.. Mokuba had grown not to care how he acted in public, either way he'd be Mr. Kaiba's little brother. But this girl obviously knew better.  
  
He remembered when she wouldn't dare put her elboes on the table, use the wrong fork, fail her posture, being the perfect little lady.. But that was only when meal was being prepaired..she was the girl to throw him into the mud when it was raining that day.  
  
Here, her posture was horrible, but fair enough, and she forgot the elbow rule. Seto couldn't help but wonder what happened to that prissy girl from the orphanage.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba..are you ready to order?"  
  
He nodded and told him of Mokuba's usual and ordered it for the three of them. Moments later, the waiter came back with a tray. Three martini glasses occupied the tray, chocolate fudge topped with chocolate and vanilla swirled icecream drenched with wipped cream and chocolate surip..topped with a single cherry. The edge of the glass was lined with gummibears. [mmmmmmmmmmm]  
  
Marryn couldn't believe it..it looked soooooooo goooooood.  
  
"Seto showed me how to make it, then he told his waiters to serve it on the menu"  
  
'Could this Seto be that creative and yuummmi?'  
  
She ate till she couldn't eat any more. And yes, it was delicious..  
  
They all ate it. Mokuba was first to finish though. A reporter came and placed herself at their table..  
  
"Mr. Kaiba..a quick interview?"  
  
He hated when they did this, but he couldn't say 'no'..he knew tere would be at least one..  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, what are your plans for you and your brother this year at Kaiba Corp.?"  
  
"We will release our newest product to the public in a month or two, anything else I'm going to keep confidential until later.."  
  
"That's the only technical question I had for you..now to your personal life"  
  
The reporter grinned maddly..obviously a magazine reporter.  
  
"What do you and your brother like to do during the summer?"  
  
He sighed..  
  
"We go to our summer house near the beach, and do whatever..i still do my work though.."  
  
"Who is this" Motioning to Marryn "Who is here for celebration.."  
  
He glanced at her for her approval, she only smiled  
  
"this is Marryn Day, an ..old friend"  
  
"That's the only relationship between you two?"  
  
"That's it..and I think you've had enough questions.."  
  
The reporter face grew confused..and sad..  
  
"But but.."  
  
"Shoo fly you bother us!"  
  
Mokuba giggled out at the girl..and she walked away rather disappointed. Later He ran off to who knows where leaving Seto and Marryn alone. They got up and headed to the floor where all the people were either dancing or discussing some nameless cause..  
  
The croud consisted of mostly young business men and employees. Everyone seemed to be having a good time..  
  
Kaiba led Marryn around. She felt rather misplaced..she hardly knew the only people she recognised. Mr. Kaiba introduced her to all his business allys and such. She just smiled and nodded the whole time. He seemed rather misplaced himself..he only held these things for the employees sake.  
  
"You seem miserable"  
  
She whispered into his ear, half startling him.. he only sighed and shook his head, making her giggle.. as she pulled him on to the floor to dance. This really surprised him..  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders best she could..he was really tall compared to her.  
  
He didn't know why but he was suddenly enjoying himself..he didn't mind dancing with the girl..he didn't mind it when she rested her head against his chest as the song came to an end. What he did mind was the tears in her eyes.  
  
He pulled her away from him and looked in her eyes to make sure he wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Marryn what's the matter?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing Seto..I just didn't realize how much missed you those years.."  
  
He pulled her close as she hugged him..tearlessly this time. She pulled away with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Seto.. for the dance"  
  
She ran off to find Mokuba. She was altogether confused at herself..  
  
She found Mokuba talking to that same reporter near the now empty tables.  
  
"Yep, Im pretty sure his favorite color is dark blue.. Im not sure about food.. Umm..i know he doesn't really like brussel sprouts.. and I don't know"  
  
He had just answered a chain of questions about his big brother.  
  
"So Mokuba.." The young reporter couldn't help but giggle.. "Who is the pretty girl your brother has with him tonight?"  
  
He was about to answer when she put her hand over his mouth smiling curtly at the reporter.  
  
"Mokuba, come on..i think Seto wants to talk to you.."  
  
She dragged him behind a pillar as they turned a corner.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"What!" He smiled up at her sheepishly..knowing exactly that his brother wouldn't approve of telling the reporter every smallest detail of Seto's life..  
  
"You're such a scemer"  
  
She ruffled his hair and straitened his tie..that made him look adorably cute.  
  
"Come on Marryn.."  
  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a table set out.  
  
"Cheeeeeze" He smiled with true happiness.  
  
"Cheese?"  
  
He took half the table.. Cheese on toothpicks, cheese on crackers, cheese sandwiches..the whole works. Yes, he took his pick..  
  
After seeing him stuff his face for a few minutes..she shook her head and joined him.  
  
An absolutely beautiful girl with flawless features and a perfect body..stuffing her face and fighting over cheese with the hosts little brother.  
  
Seto Kaiba really didn't care, it was their image, not his.. He noticed them playfully fighting over cheese and laughed. He wanted to leave. The damn party was at his house, so their really was no way to. It was a quarter past nine.. the party would be over soon enough. He sighed and made his way to the front of the ballroom.  
  
It was time for his final speech..  
  
He made it short sweet and simple..and then bid his farwell to the guests. He then made his way to Marryn and Mokuba, declaring that they only had to mingle for a little while longer. Talking to the last of the guests, Kaiba started to head upstairs, leaving the rest of the guests to his servents. He didn't even bother to tell his brother or Marryn.  
  
Later the two found out after finishing off the last of the cheese. And wandered upstairs.  
  
The secret flight of stairs and they were in the main hallway neer the bedroom she had slept in the day and night before. She wasn't at all tired..she was feeling much better, even though the side of her stomach was sore.  
  
Mokuba led the way, the whole mansion was a maze to one who wasn't familiar with it. He brought her to his room, filled with many curious things..all a dream to a twelve year old.  
  
A huge bed, a huge tv, lots of video games.. big comfy chairs..  
  
"Oh wow, how cool.."  
  
"Hehe..do you play video games?"  
  
"Yeah..but I havent in a looong time..you might have to teach me how.."  
  
"Ok..you might want to change first..im going to, this tie is getting on my nerves"  
  
"Oh, right.."  
  
She left and went back into the hallway..She stared at all the doors that looked exactly the same. The only she could tell from was that one door was slightly open. Mokubas was wide open, as well as hers. She stared hard at the door open slightly. Then proceded on to her own room she occupied.  
  
She slowly went to the closet and changed out of her dress..sparkles scattered over the floor having fallen from the dress. She wore a pair of silk pajama pants left on her bed and a white tank top.. She looked at her surroundings.  
  
'How long am I going to stay here?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oberrys: Ok I kinda cut it short..but it all go towards the next chapter..  
  
Seto: Great  
  
Oberrys: Hey, you just wait Seto..you just wait  
  
Mokuba: Don't do anything to my brother! Youll have to get through me first!  
  
Joey: Right.. *laughs uncontrollably*  
  
Oberrys: uhuh. ?  
  
anyways..hope you liked the chapter cuz I like reviews! 


	5. 5

Oberrys: Finally a new chapter!!! *shrieks in excitment*  
  
Seto: Wow.  
  
Joey: Such enthusiamsm there Kaiba  
  
Seto: haha  
  
Joey: Yet another sarcastic remark from the famous Seto Kaiba  
  
Oberrys: Ok am I the only one excited?  
  
Ryou: Im excited..  
  
Bakura: Yea, its not often she actually updates..  
  
Oberrys: Watch It bakura..  
  
Joey: Berrys..you don't own us..  
  
Oberrys: No, no I don't..i do not own the Yugioh cast..  
  
Seto: Of course not..  
  
Oberrys: These guys can be so mean  
  
Yugi: Im sorry Berrys.. it's just so easy to pick on you sometimes  
  
Oberrys: What are you talking about..you never did anything to me....did you?  
  
Yugi: *Grins madly*  
  
Seto: On with the story  
  
Oberrys: yes..on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She changed into her clothes and fuzzy slippers and played video games with Mokuba for neerly 3 hours. Making it a little after one in the morning.  
  
Seto grew tired of typing at his laptop. His eyes were beginning to hurt from the glare. He shut the top and rubbed his temples while leaning against his desk. He heard the shouting of Mokuba and the proud boastful cries of the girl. She had just beat him in two player mode. Seto checked his watched and seeing it was almost 1:30 he slid himself from his desk and made his way to the hallway.  
  
Seto stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame with his hand in his pockets. Marryn was in the middle of her happy dance when she noticed him smirking in the doorway. She froze as her face turned bright red.  
  
She regained her composure standing strait and cheerful.  
  
"I..uh..I beat him in the game.."  
  
She tried to explain but he stood there and laughed at her softly.  
  
"It's almost 2am..Mokuba you ned to be in bead"  
  
The boy nodded as he turned the tv off as well as the game system. He crawled into his bed as told and waited for his brother to turn out the light.  
  
"Night Mokuba"  
  
"Night big brother"  
  
Seto and Marryn started out the room..  
  
"Sweet dreams Moki"  
  
"Goodnight Marryn"  
  
Seto stopped and looked back at his little brother. No one had called Mokuba 'Moki' for a long time. But Marryn called him so just then. It was a childhood nickname she had picked up from Seto back at the orphanage.  
  
They walked out of the room and left it dark. He walked her to her room.  
  
"Goodnight to you as well" She beemed up at him as she walked in her room.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Something itched his mind..leaving him disstracted. He was about to leave her to bed, but he stopped and faced her.  
  
"Marryn.." He concentrated on her face until she met his eyes. "Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
Her eyes turned empty as emotionless.  
  
"No.." She looked down from his face to the floor "No I don't"  
  
He didn't know what else to say.. She suddenly changed cold as she glared at him.  
  
"Not all orphans had it as good as you.."  
  
He felt his heart sink..  
  
"You ran away.." He looked at her confused not knowing how to answer.. "You could have_" She cut him off.  
  
"I ran away to find my dad..he had just gotten out of prison..they werent going to tell me at the orphanage but I overheard. I wanted to see my dad but they werent going to let me.. that's why I ran. It's not like I had never run away before. That's how I got to that f-ing orphanage in the first place!"  
  
"Shh.." He took her into an unexpected embrace. He hugged her and she just stood wondering. [Woah..OoC..but you know what..i don't care this is my story I can do whatever I want xp] "I'm sorry"  
  
"Seto..." She pushed him away.. he only placed a finger over her lips. Her eyes wondering curiously at his finger then up at him.  
  
"Shh.." He warned before causiously taking his finger away.. "Now sit down.."  
  
She looked up at him and obeyed. He sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Now... what have you done in the past 4 years since you left the orphanage"  
  
She glared at him before pulling her legs up onto the bed and folding them before her.  
  
"I wasn't lieing when I told Mokuba that I went to all those places.."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ok, I went to france and illegally got job there, I stayed with this ooooold woman whe couldn't handle this old antique shop by herself..i talked her into letting me stay with her and work for her.. I went to spain later..made my way to America.. I never found my dad.." She looked up at him "I've always been able to manage on my own.. I fully capable of taking care of myself"  
  
His face was serious and business like.. making Marryn uncomfortable.  
  
"What about school?"  
  
She let out a laugh  
  
"Nope.."  
  
"You never went back to school"  
  
"Who needs school..im smarter than the teachers would ever be.."  
  
She layed back and laughed to herself..  
  
"God I hated school.."  
  
"So you have nowhere to go.."  
  
"No.. I was planning on leaving again soon anyway.." She trailed off.  
  
"You're staying her with Mokuba and I..that's that. We can't have you wandering around like that anymore.. it's uncival"  
  
She looked at him in shock.  
  
"Welcome to your new home Miss Day"  
  
She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Are you serious Seto, Me..live here?"  
  
He nodded and stood, ready to leave the room.  
  
"Thank you Seto!" She threw herself around his stomach, squeazing him tightly..  
  
He chuckled to himself.. "That's enough..good night Marryn"  
  
He pushed her away and walked to the door. "Come Monday your going to school.."  
  
He turned off the lights and shut the door. She sat there on the bed in the dark room by herself dumbstruck.  
  
"School?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oberrys: School..Mwuahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou, Joey, Yugi, and Mokuba: We hate school..  
  
Oberrys: I know.. I love school though.. [im such a geek!!!!]  
  
Seto: School's a waste of time  
  
Oberrys: Our Marryn Day hasn't been to school since she was 13 years old.. [but she's just as smart as Seto..]  
  
Seto: Thank you for that useless information..  
  
Oberrys: It's to the reader(s)!  
  
Ryou: Hey Berrys..  
  
Oberrys: Yés?  
  
Ryou: Will you be my valentine?  
  
Oberrys: *blushes* ....no  
  
Bakura: What the hell!!!!???!!! Why?!?!  
  
Oberrys: I'm sorry.. but I've already been asked by someone else and I turned him down..it wouldn't be fair if I said yes to you and not him..  
  
Ryou: I understand  
  
Joey: Why did you turn the first guy down?  
  
Oberrys: Cuz I'm still waiting for Seto to ask me =^_^=  
  
all but me: *anime drops*  
  
Seto: Tough luck  
  
Oberrys: T~T o well.. Happy Heart day to everyone! 


	6. 6

Oberrys: Hola!!! I'm back again.. and it's only been a couple days since I last updated!!! Hoorah for me!!!!! Anywhos... I'm gonna skip to Monday... Marryn's first day of school! So heres the sixth chapter I believe...enjoy~  
  
Seto: Yes, enjoy, even though she hasn't the slightest clue what she's doing..  
  
Oberrys: you're not supposed to tell them that  
  
Joey: Moron  
  
Oberrys: STOPPP T~T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The alarm clock on the dresser next to her bed buzzed in a pattern that Marryn found rather irritating. Turning it off, she rolled over and put her pillow over her head, still asleep and comfortable.  
  
Seto walked down the hall after closing his laptop and putting it in his breifcase. Pushing the door of his brother's room open he stared at the sleeping child. He had also turned off his alarm without waking.  
  
Seto kicked the edge of Mokuba's bed.  
  
"Mokuba! Wake up you're going to be late!" Seto smirked down at his brother knowing very well that he wasn't going to be late at all. A Kaiba is never late.  
  
The boy sprang from his bed in alarm. Looking side to side, he glanced at the clock and sighed. He fell back into his pillow and groaned.  
  
"Ok Seto I'm up.." He sighed out. He sat back up at an attempt to wake.  
  
Seto smiled and left the room. He hesitated before slowly opening the door to Marryn's room. She had only been there for three days and she was driving him crazy. She had so much energy. He had said before that she was worse than Mokuba..  
  
He saw her figure beneath a bundle of sheets and pillows. He sighed wearily before entering the room. He walked over beside her bed and removed the pillow covering her head. She scrunched her face and grabbed the pillow from him putting it back over her face. He laughed slightly.  
  
"Marryn get up." He smiled into her face, shoving the pillow at the foot of the bed.  
  
"No!!" She groaned back at him squirming and stretching at the same time. "You can't make me go!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" He sparked back pulling her covers from her body making her squeal.  
  
"Noooo!" She sat up and glared at him, half squinting. "Nuh-uh!!"  
  
She shook her head frantically. Seto stood up and went over to her dresser. He threw her clothes at her and left the room.  
  
"Be ready in an half an hour...breakfast will be waiting"  
  
With that he was gone, leaving her to mope back in her bed. She heard Mokuba getting ready across the hall yelling to Seto occasionally.  
  
"Where's my books Seto?" He called.  
  
"I don't know... where'd you leave them Mokuba!"  
  
She heard him rush across the hall into Mokuba's room. He walked back to his room.  
  
"Get up Marryn" He said as he passed her door.  
  
"Never!!!!" She dramatically screamed at him.  
  
She sat up and forced herself to get dressed. She quickly accomplished her task slipping a pink sweater on. She mumbled under her breath and stared at the knee high socks laying next to her on the bed. She shook her head and put on a pair of ankle sock, grinning as she did so. She slipped a pair of clarks on and fixt her hair into a sloppy ponytail. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror before washing her face and brushing her teeth. She finished all tasked of the morning within ten minutes and dragged herself into the hall.  
  
"Oh, goodmorning Marryn!" The dark haired boy grinned at her as he walked out of his room, heading downstairs. Marryn only grunted back at him, crossing her arms.  
  
"Come on... Seto is making breakfast" He smiled at her continuing down the stairs.  
  
She rolled her eyes before following him. Her long strait hair fell around her face from her pony tail as she looked down from the railing.  
  
Marryn could smell breakfast cooking. She refused to smile though. She dragged her feet as she made her way to the kitchen. Her arms were still cross as she glared a hostile glare at Seto. He grinned at her as he put plates on the table.  
  
Eggs, bacon, and toast were placed on the plates ready to be eaten. She couldn't help but let out a small smile. She wasn't happy that Seto and his brother was making her go to school. Marryn had been used to living alone and temperarily... Free to do as she wished. Living with the Kaibas was taking used to..  
  
"Seto made this?" She took her seat while staring at the food. The past two days hired servents made breakfast, luch, and dinner. But Seto had made this himself.  
  
"He always makes breakfast on weekday mornings"  
  
They all proceded to eat in a hurry. Marryn found that the food was better than when the servent's made breakfast.. She complemented the chef with a smile.. taking her time to eat, seeing how the time was growing thin.  
  
"Hurry up and eat..you'll be late for school."  
  
He imformed before leaving the table.  
  
"Soo Marryn..are you excited about going back to school?" Mokuba said as he munched his eggs.  
  
"No..i can't say that I am Mokuba. Your brother knows exactly how much I hated school and he finds this a huge joke.. But theres no way I'm setting foot in a school.."  
  
She protested to the giggling boy. She finished her food and put the dishes in the sink. Mokuba followed her and did the same.  
  
"Come on Marryn.." He nodded for her to follow him. "Seto is probably in the car"  
  
She nodded and followed. She was nervous. Marryn hadnt been to school in some time. Last she went to school was when she was thirteen and school was terrible for her. Teachers were always on her case even though she made strait A's then.. she was a trouble child. She was always getting herself into trouble..she got suspended once for punching a kid who took her money. She was scared to go back now.  
  
She wondered if she could keep up the work after missing three years of school. Seto seemed confident that she would do well enough. He explained to her that today she would take a curriculem[shzz how do you spell it?] test to determined if she could handle jounior courses. He had tutored her the night before on what his class had been doing. She didn't seem to have much difficulty though. She had had jobs at companys before without problems..no one would have guessed her education was cut short.  
  
She followed Mokuba into the limozine.  
  
"Are you ready" Seto smirked at her. She really hadnt changed as much as he thought. She had always gotten into trouble. He wondered why he found it surprising that she handled gun shots and gangs on a usual basis. 'That's all over for her now..nothing is going to happen to her as long as she stays with me and Mokuba'  
  
In response to his question, Marryn let out a sigh and put her head in her hands.  
  
'How am I going to pull this off???"  
  
Her cheeks were hot. She felt her eyes watering as she took a shaky breath. There was nothing she didn't want to do more than to go and live a normal life, going to school and having to fuss with other girls and teachers.  
  
She felt an arm wrap around her waist, rubbing her back gently. She regained her posture and looked at Seto bewildered. Giving up she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
Mokuba smirked at this. His brother was comforting her. She was obviously nervous to go to school.. he couldn't do more than smile mischeiviously at the two sitting across him.  
  
He hadnt taken drastic action to get the two together, but it would appear to Mokuba that he wouldn't have to..they were getting along quite well with out his help.  
  
The limo came to slow before the school where Mokuba's fellow sixth graders were gathering and talking.  
  
"Bye Seto" He smiled and quickly left the limo to the two seventeen year olds.  
  
Marryn wearily looked after Mokuba as he ran to a group of kids smiling and talking his head off. She smiled withing herself, happy for the little boy who was growing up fast.  
  
She stared at the window, looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"Seto" She managed to whisper out "Are there mean people at you're school?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at this question. He wasn't sure how to answer. He himself was considered a mean person..cold actually.  
  
"Everyone has there moments.." She couldn't help but wonder at his answer.  
  
'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?' She just shook her head and returned looking out the window.  
  
"Seto..are the teachers.." She started to ask but Seto just shoved her out the door as the limo halted.  
  
"We've got to hurry" He sighed..he was sick of answering questions for her.  
  
She swallowed hard and slowly got out of the limo. She looked up at the building.  
  
DOMINO HIGH  
  
'Wow..what a creative name..??' She critisized almost everything she was unsure of..  
  
Seto smirked and urged her on with a hand on her shoulder. Just before the doors she turned and looked up at her friend.  
  
"Seto I can't do this..I'm not ready to go back to school..i'm not smart enough, are you sure it's leagal that I go back to school after all this time I mean.."  
  
"It's illegal that you didn't go to school.." She turned her around and opened the door for her. "Now come on... I think you'll find it's not that hard"  
  
She rolled her eyes and mummbled under her breath. "Easy for genious' to say"  
  
A few student blicked puzzled at the scene between Kaiba and the girl they had never seen before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oberrys: Ok okokok I could go on and on...but I think I'll save that for another chapter.. mwuhahahaha!!!  
  
Mokuba: You're such a phyco..  
  
Oberrys: I know hehehe  
  
Ryou: You could keep going..it'll make the chapter longer..  
  
Oberrys: Yeah..but but but but I don't wannnnnnnnna!!! ToT  
  
Seto: O brother  
  
Oberrys: I'm a laaaaaaaaazy person..  
  
Seto: So  
  
Oberrys: Shutup..theres probably going to be a catrillion chapters before this story is over... xp  
  
!!!!!!!THE END!!!!!!!  
of chapter 6? 


	7. 7

Oberrys: Hi..i forgot a disclaimer for the last chapter..im sure you understand.. and before I forget.. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! there..i'm done.. I shooed Seto, Ryou, Joey, Yugi..the whole gang away..so its just me now..so I'll probably just talk to myself..  
  
!!!THE BEGINNING!!  
of chapter 7? [I lost track of the chapters]  
  


* * *

  
Yugi was office aid first period. He was usually early for school and in the office. But he was most confused when he saw Kaiba with an upset girl in his arms. He had had basically carried her in the office, she yelling at him the whole time while in the hallway.  
  
He sat her on one of the chairs before the attendant's desk along the wall. She had lost the battle. She hung her head low and put her head in her hands.  
  
"I can't believe you Seto.." She whimpered angrily.  
  
Seto brought himself down to her level and put a hand on her chin making her look into his eyes.  
  
"Marryn... I have to get to class. Will you please behave yourself?"  
  
She nodded with teary eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be ok without me?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"I should see you at lunch.." He smiled at her hoping to receive one in return.  
  
His wished were granted as she smiled and hugged him before he got up.  
  
"I'll see you later Seto"  
  
With that Kaiba stood and smiled over to Yugi before leaving the small office. Yugi was dumbstruck.  
  
'Was that even Kaiba???' He blicked at the door after Kaiba. He then shook his confusion and looked at the girl who was now standing before the desk..  
  
She had long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. The silvery gold strands fell along her back. She looked at him with her bright sky blue eyes that put yugi in an awe.. She had red cheeks from all the fuss with Kaiba.  
  
Yugi realized that he had been staring and shook off his gaze.  
  
"Oh..uh..can I help you with something? Ms. Dapremont should be back in a second.."  
  
"Um...I'm supposedly knew here..this is my first day.. Seto said I would take a test.."  
  
She rambled to herself... Yugi only smiled and reached out his hand.  
  
"I'm Yugi Moto...I'm only in the office first period...I'm glad to meet a new student!"  
  
He cheerfully said to her. She stood back and looked him over before taking his hand.  
  
"I'm Marryn..Marryn Day" She cautiously greeted back to the cheerful boy.  
  
"I'm probably going to be the one to show you around... Ms. Dapremont is school's secretary... she's been awful busy this morning. She said she had to get papers for a new student. I guess you're who she was talking about"  
  
He blushed after a second..he realized he was rambling again. He tended to do that when he was around pretty girls.  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Then Yugi was the one to speak again.  
  
"So how do you know Kaiba?" She had already sat back down and was looking at the office. She looked over to the talkitive boy that had cute, yet different hair..  
  
"Seto?" She wasn't used to the name 'Kaiba'..she had known him before he ever took on that name. She had gotten used to hearing it on the television and in magazines..but she had forgotten about what his life would be like at school.  
  
"He's an old friend I guess..."  
  
Yugi looked around the office then sat down behind the desk. He started to staiten and organize papers.  
  
Ms. Dapremont, a middle aged woman, walked in with a bundle of files. People were starting to croud the hallway. School was to begin in 5 minutes and everyone was eager to get to their classes.  
  
"Oh!" She playfully moaned giving a file to Yugi and lieing the rest of papers in different piles on the desk. She sat herself in her chair and shook her head. "Ooh.."  
  
"It is crazy in that hallway.." She started going through papers.. "And you must be Ms. Day..correct?"  
  
Marryn nodded.  
  
"Ok Marryn... I have just a few questions for you and then Yugi will show you around the basic parts of the school..last place being the library, where you're going to have to take a test..did Mr. Kaiba tell you about the test?"  
  
Marryn nodded. "Ok.. fill out this form and then you all set.." The woman fiddled through her papers and selected a certain form and handed it to Marryn on a notebook.  
  
The questions were mostly about her.. Name, DOB, etc.. She filled it out rather quickly, leaving a few blank..  
  
"Um..Ms. Dapremont was it?" The graying woman looked up through her glasses to the paper in Marryn's hands. "I left a few blank.. I'm sure Seto could.."  
  
"That's ok hon.." The woman smiled at her then looked over the papers. "Um..i think you're all set... Here's a pencil and Yugi here has your test. He'll show you around first..or after..it's really up to you..."  
  
"Um..can I take the test first?"  
  
The woman nodded.. "Now out!" She laughed to herself...  
  
Yugi led Marryn out the office and into the main hallway..  
  
"Ok...so you want me to take you to the library first?"  
  
"Yea.." She nodded. "I want to get this over with"  
  
"Why do you have to take a test?" Yugi tilted his head, playing with the manila folder in his hands.  
  
"To figure out where I stand in my curriculem.." She said in a mocky way "..or so Seto says.."  
  
Yugi couldn't help but wonder about Kaiba and this girl.  
  
"Well..here's the library..I have to run some of these papers to the teachers..heres your test.. ill be back in a minute.."  
  
Yugi blushed and left her to the library to take her test. He couldn't help but get nervous around such a beautiful girl before he really knew them..  
  
The test was like a cheep SAT... Nothing was actually too hard for her.. with the exception of a few science and algebraic questions..but overall it wasn't too difficult. She finished within 45 minutes, half of the period. Yugi had come back and was surprised to see her already finished with her test.  
  
"Done already?" She nodded and smiled fealing she accomplished something. Even though the questions were fairly simple for anyone, she had the average score..even above average in a couple courses..  
  
He took her to the office so she could turn in her test. The principal was the one to take her test.  
  
"Welcome to Domino High... Yugi is going to show you around today.. you can follow him to his classes. We'll probably have a schedule ready for you by tomorrow."  
  
"ok"  
  
The big man took her papers and went to his office. She turned and looked at Yugi who was neer her own height.  
  
"Well.." She let out..  
  
"Well.." He looked around not knowing what to do. "Um.. first periods almost over..usually I just sit in the office and do nothing... pretty much free to do whatever I want.. soo why not show you around"  
  
She nodded and yawned. "When do you eat?"  
  
He shed a smile.. 'eat?'  
  
"After second period..we use the block system...four periods..four classes."  
  
"Cool.." Her head was accually swarming with questions.. she only had the patience with herself to keep them all in. "You'll get used to it all..don't worry Marryn"  
  
She smiled within herself. This boy was nice..she had forgotten about all the articals she had read on him. He showed her around the faily large school. There were two storys. The first story was basically all the classrooms and lockers. The library was in another building like three feet away. The gym was on the other side. The 2nd story was for labs..science, chemistry, etc...  
  
The bell rang. First period was over and Yugi had to go to class.  
  
"Um..you can come with me just to get adjusted with how things flow around here. Actually you're supposed to come with me..."  
  
He scatched his head.  
  
"Uh..come on.." She followed him to his locker after a croud had passed. "You'll most likely be in this particular history class... it's one of the smaller ones."  
  
He got his books and went across the hall into a large room where people were taking there seats.  
  
"Mr. Kinoshi?" Yugi confronted the skinny young teacher. "This is Marryn, I'm showing her around the school.."  
  
"Oh yeah.." The teacher was in his twenties. He looked the girl over. "You're probably gonna be in here.. so you might as well get comfortable..I don't hava a book to give you yet soo..just sit somewhere and listen"  
  
The teacher looked to be an athelete from his height and could easily blend in with the students, if he were to wear uniform.  
  
Marryn looked around the room. 'It sure is laid back for a class' They were obviously free to sit where they choose. She didn't see a familiar face other than Yugi's... but the class wasn't all there yet. There were five minute breaks between periods and there were only about fifteen teenagers in the classroom. It didn't appear there were many on the way.  
  
"This is one of the smallest classes..." Yugi sat down in his desk and Marryn sat next to him. "The class Mr. Kinoshi has first period has like 34 people.."  
  
Non of this seemed abnormal to Marryn. She didn't know what a normal highschool class was.  
  
Yugi chatted to a brown headed girl on the other side of him.  
  
"Marryn, this is my friend Tea" Tea smiled at her. "Nice to meet you... I hope you like it here"  
  
Tea turned back to talk to another girl she had already started a conversation with. Everyone was seated. The teacher began to point to them each taking roll.  
  
"Where's Mr. Kaiba?" He inquired sarcastically.  
  
As if on que Seto ran in the room quickly shuting the door. "I'll talk to you later Kaiba-kun" A girl with short black hair pressed her face against the door's window, trying desperatly to talk to Seto.  
  
Mr. Kinoshi and the class had grown accustomed to seeing this. There were about four girls that would follow him neerly everywhere. Mr. Kinoshi made a joke of this half the time.  
  
"How you're girlfriends doing? Fine I assume?" He managed to laugh at the student that only sighed while rolling his eyes.  
  
'Girlfriends?' Marryn smirked up at her friend as he walked past the row to sit in the desk behind her. She leaned back and grinned at him.  
  
"I see you're popular with the girls.." She whispered  
  
He sighed rather coldly. "They wont leave me alone.." He whispered back.  
  
"Hush people! Open you books to 174! and do section 2 review..read it first!"  
  
The teacher kicked his feet on his desk and started to play on the computer sitting on next to him.  
  
There was silence for half the period. Marryn sat sideways in her desk so she could look just about anywhere in the left half of the room without bothering to turn around. She watched them all read, then write. All the room was silent. After all that boring work Mr. Kinoshi announced the rest of the period was free and that they would go over any work tomorrow. This left the students with 20 minutes to talk or do anything...  
  
"You wont get all you're classes this easy..it's just Mr. Kinoshi that actually lets us fall asleep every now and then."  
  
Yugi turned and almost woke up Marryn, who had done absolutely nothing all period.. 'Why am I even here today?' She turned to see Yugi and let out a giggle. It was true she was bored to death..but she would have been just as bored all alone in the huge mansion she was to now call home.  
  
She nodiced a glare from Seto just as she laughed with Yugi. She turned and gave him her full attention.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "No..so exactly what is you're schedule?"  
  
He cooly changed the subject.  
  
"I don't know yet, I wont know until tomorrow...I thought you were the one that told me that they wouldn't know what class to put me in until I took that test.."  
  
She sighed...she was becoming tired and irrative.  
  
"And how was the test?" He seemed businesslike and serious. "It wasn't too bad...I think"  
  
He just shook his head and started doing some work.  
  
"I'm going to have to follow Yugi to all his classes, since he was office aid this morning.."  
  
Seto didn't say anything, he just glared over at a chatting Yugi and back at Marryn who stared down at the work he was doing.  
  
Marryn had forgotten completely about the tabloids on Kaibavs.Motou.. She had forgotten about Seto's fame completely. She had no idea of how much Seto disapproved of Yugi being her tour guide.  
  
"Seto..are you ok?" She looked at him close. He worried her. "I'm fine."  
  
The bell rang, and it was time for lunch. As much as Marryn loved to eat..she wasn't hungry. She stood from her desk, standing there while the rest of the room rushed out of the room.  
  
"Did you want to come with us?" Yugi looked past her to Kaiba before asking her. "You don't have to...but I'm sure some our other friends would like to meet you.."  
  
Tea started laguhing in the doorway as she waited for Yugi.. "Joey would love to meet you!" She laughed..  
  
She smiled at the two but declined. "I might catch up with you before lunch is over...but not right now...Thanks Yugi."  
  
"See you later Marryn" Yugi walked out of the room leaving Seto and Marryn alone.  
  
"So is she the newest member of the fanclub?" Marryn only laughed at the young techer before dragging Seto out of the classroom and into the hall. She locked arms with him and walked with him to his locker commenting on the strangeness of Mr. Kinoshi..  
  
Seto was quiet..it was usual for him. He started to walk around the hallways with Marryn, no destination in particular.  
  
"So do you want to eat?" He looked down at her at his side. "Nope.."  
  
She had her hands behind her back and was half skipping while she walked. Her moods were so unpredictable. You would not tell she was the same girl screaming and cursing at Seto this morning. She didn't think the test was that hard..that would only mean that she was exceptionally smart. She hadnt been at school to learn the formulas or facts of it all. Seto was proud of her.  
  
He took a hand out of his pocket and put it around her shoulder. She was surprised by this. She looked up at his face that kept looking forward. 'He's the same ol' Seto'  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" A girl with bleech blonde hair and a pink bow ran up to him. She was neerly Marryn's height. "Kaiba-Kun I found you! I was wondering if you wanted to share a lunch with me?"  
  
Another girl with grown wavy hair ran up.. "Na-uh Amerie! I was going to ask him!"  
  
The twos girls started fighting at one another, hitting each other with brutal insults. Marryn and Seto just stood there with blank faces, blinking at the two.  
  
Seto descided to slip away unnoticed with Marryn close behind.  
  
"Aww...are those you're little girlfriends Seto?" Marryn said to him as they slowed down behind a trailer outside.  
  
"You could say that..but I would strongly suggest not using those words..."  
  
She shook her head in pity.. Then looked at their surroundings. They were standing before a practice football field, and were behind a small trailer.  
  
"What's the trailor for?" She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"It's for the meeting trailer...all of our school organizations make their meetings there.."  
  
"Oh" She sat down and sighed, catching her breath. "And I take it that's the football field..and the baseball field too.." She looked around noting each field as she saw it.  
  
Seto sat down next to her.  
  
"Yea..." He looked after her gaze. "Listen Marryn, I'm sorry"  
  
She looked over at her childhood hero in confusion. "For what?"  
  
"For making you go to school. You're very well capible of making your own decisions...I'm sorry for being forceful.."  
  
She tilted her head and stared long and hard at his dark navy eyes.  
  
"If I really didn't want to go I wouldn't have Seto.."  
  
He looked at her, their gazes locking. "I went because I knew you would be here.." She half whispered.  
  
It was true she wasn't having the time of her life..but she'd rather be at school than anywhere else right now.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, she tore away from his eyes and looked at her watch.  
  
"uh..I..I have to go find Yugi and his friends before luch is over.."  
  
They both stood and looked at the building before them. "You know where the cafeteria is?" He looked down at her. "I think so..." She looked across the building in the direction she remembered Yugi showed her where the cafeteria would be.  
  
"Do you have any other classes with Yugi?" She looked up at him. He shook his head no..this actually disapointed Marryn, making her head fall to look at the floor.  
  
"I guess I'll see you after school" She smiled up at him and waved a small goodbye.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey..did ya hear about the new girl...I heard she's pretty hot.."  
  
Tristan just made his way into the cafeteria and to the table his friends would always sit.  
  
"Yeah..she is pretty..but I wouldn't waste your time Tristan.."  
  
Yugi spoke up, receiving an odd look from Tristan.  
  
"You know her Yugi?" He sat down across from him. He looked around noticing Joey wasn't there. "She's supposed to go to all his classes with him today because they don't know which ones to put her in yet.. but I wouldn't push your luck.." Tea said as she nibbled onto a french fry.  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked at the two that just sat there unammused. "She's friends with Kaiba.."  
  
Tristan sat there silent for a moment. Then finally spoke..  
  
"So wait...hotgirl is Kaiba's girlfriend?" Tea shook her head.. "I don't know! She just sits there and talks to him more than anyone would talk to him on a regular basis at this school"  
  
Marryn walked in and looked around the busy cafeteria. When she spotted Yugi and Tea she smiled and made her way over to the table.  
  
"Hey Yugi, Tea..." They all perked up and smiled when they saw her. Tristan was speechless.  
  
"Marryn this is Tristan.." Yugi looked around wondering where some of his other friends were. "Where's Joey and Bakura?" Tristan and Tea shrugged their shoulders.  
  
They welcomed Marryn to sit down.  
  
"How do you like Domino High so far...?" Tea asked her.  
  
"Its..school I guess" She didn't know whether or not they knew that she hadnt been to school in a while or not. "So Yugi hasn't been too crule has he?" Tea laughed.. soon joined by everyone else.  
  
There was a big scene in the entrance to the cafeteria. A blonde boy had knocked several people over in a hurry to get into the cafeteria. He held out a hand in defence as he stood there and looked around the cafeteria. He spotted his friends and ran over to the table.  
  
"Did you guys here about the new hot girl!?!"  
  
Everyone sighed except for Marryn who gave the boy a glare.  
  
"Sorry, didn't hear about her.." She said rather crudely. "Uhey! You're the new girl! He he.. oops sorry.." He sat down pathetically next to Tristan.  
  
"Joey, this here is Marryn.." Tea introduced. "Marryn, this doofus is the famous Joey Wheeler"  
  
Marryn laughed at her new friends.  
  
'Joey Wheeler...and that's Yugi Motou..no wonder Seto acted the way he did around them...they were the ones that beat him in Duelest Kingdom and the BattleCity tournament...well Yugi supposedly beat him...'  
  
They day went on..Marryn did absolutely nothing. She sat in the classrooms and watched her new friends do work or just sat and listened to a strange teacher's lectures. She fell asleep in fourth period. It was a sight to see her sitting next to Joey in that class, for he was snoring just a little louder than she was.  
  
The teacher didn't see this though. The day was a usual boring day for most students. 15 minutes before the bell, the intercom buzzed.  
  
"Would Marryn Day please come to the office.." She sat up strait as she woke up abruptly. She looked around in confusion at hearing her name.  
  
"They called for you in the office." Yugi laughed as he informed her.  
  
She settled down rather disappointed. "Oh..ok." She looked up at the teacher who nodded at her. She got up and let herself into the hallway.  
  
She walked down the silent and empty hallway. She looked around at all the branches of hallway as she met an intersection. She was unsure of which way to go. She stood there for about five minutes. She heard a door open down one of the corridors. She looked and saw her savior was a boy with white hair...  
  
He started to walk past her. He slowed down and tried not to stare at the girl who was gazing at him. He rolled his eyes in defeat.  
  
"Can..i help you?" He turned to face her. She blushed when she realized she had been staring. "Umm.. I'm sorry..it's just I'm new here and I don't know which way to go..im kinda lost."  
  
He smiled..glad it wasn't another girl gawking over him. "Sure.. where are you trying to get to?"  
  
She smiled at him.. 'he's kinda cute.. ^^' "The office.."  
  
"I'm going to the office as well, come on"  
  
She followed the white haired boy with a british accent. "By the way..I'm Marryn"  
  
"I'm Bakura...well actually it's Ryou..bakura's my last name..everyone calls me Bakura.."  
  
He shook his head. He had been rambling on. He did that often.  
  
He showed her the way to the office. She had been to the office before, but all the hallways looked the same from the middle of the building.  
  
"Thanks Bakura" she said as they reached the door. "Sure thing.."  
  
They walked in and Ms. Dapremont was in there on the phone. "Yes Mr. Finnatti..im sure your child will get the message..yes Mr. Finnatti...Goodbye Mr. Finnatti."  
  
She sighed and looked at the two. "Ms. Day..we have a schedule for you!" She handed her a schedule.. "You did really well on the test..that surprised some of us considering the circumstances" She looked past her to Bakura who was looking over the desk.  
  
"Mr. Bakura..what can I do for you?" She smiled over to the seventeen year old.  
  
"Mrs. Swanson wanted me to get her stuff out of her box.." Ms. Dapremont gave an "Uok!" and walked over to a big shelf where all the teachers were given papers.. "Here ya go!" She handed a few envelopes adressed to his techer as well as some flyers.  
  
He started to walk out of the office when Ms. Dapremont stopped him. "Bakura would you be a dear and show her how her schedule works?"  
  
"Sure" He looked over to the blue-eyed blonde. She followed him out of the office and handed him the paper with a schedule on it.  
  
"Ok..lets see. Um..first period you're going to have biology with Mrs. Brandis... Second period you have Mr. Kinoshi's history..third you have advanced math with Mr. Rosetti and fourth you have english and grammer with Ms. Swanson..."  
  
He showed her in a quick fasion where all the classrooms were.  
  
"I have to get back to Ms. Sawanson's class...you can come too, but school is like 5 minutes from over..."  
  
She waved her goodbyes to him and turned back to the hallway. Noise could be heard from inside the classrooms. She decided to wait by Seto's locker for him.  
  
The bell rang and teenagers filled the hallway. Seto was surprised to see her leaning against his locker.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked eagerly.  
  
He shook his head. "Let me at least get the rest of my books.."  
  
She waited patiently while he grabbed a few books from his locker and put a few back.  
  
"Did you ever get a schedule?" She nodded and shut his locker. Grabbing his hand she dragged him out of the hall and out neer the front of the school where his limo was waiting.  
  
"Anxious to get home are we?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. "The smell of the place was making me sick" She replied laying back on the seet dramatically.  
  
They rode to pick up Mokuba from school and headed toward the mansion...  
  


* * *

  
Oberrys: Tada!!!!!!!!! That has to be the longest chapter in this whole entire story.. YET dundundundunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! So there it is..she went to school..now you all know how Marryn and Seto know each other and stuff...a plot is soon to form MUWHAHAHA!!! Don't worry, it will get more actionous and adventurous... a comflict will come in the way of the characters and you'll see.....  
It would be awesome if you reviewed....i'd be REALLY happy   
  


* * *

  
Latas til Latas 


	8. 8

~

Shouts from the crowd were growing fierce. In the center of the mob a girl was being thrown about. Bleeding severely from her mouth and from scratches made from the people. 

"For years we have put up with the differences between you and the rest of us!"

"Exactly what _is_ wrong with you wench!?"

Various people bellowed at her. The people of the dry village of farmers all looked at her oddly. They had taken action now. All the people had dark skin and hair...dark eyes as well. The girl being attacked had skin that was incredibly pale. Her hair was of a golden white. Her eyes were a glowing blue that struck most people as strange.

The girl in the center of the crowd of twenty or so looked pitifully at the people standing outside their houses, looking onto the commotion, silent. 

The girl spoke nothing more than a few cries after a strike.

"What kind of evil _are_ you!?"

~

The young priest wore a commoners clothes... He feared being gawked at by the poor people of the village. He was on a quest, looking for a way to summon the mighty monster. He would be unstoppable.

His dark sapphire eyes caught sight of a group of people. A girl was thrown from the crowd and into the dirt a few feet away. She rose to her feet and attempted to run. She was about to be killed.

"Leave the woman alone"

He stood, catching every villagers breath. 

"What crime has she committed?"

Not a word was spoken. The villagers walked on, acting like nothing had happened. Sharp glances were thrown at the rich man. Murmurs could be heard of his identity.

"Am I that well known as of this many miles away from my own home?"

He mumbled under his breath as he continued to walk through the village. 

"Excuse me sire?"

He stopped when a soft voice was spoken. He turned and met the eyes of the fair woman.

"I am eternally grateful...I owe you my life master" 

She bowed before him. With serious eyes he bowed in return. He continued to walk on, his servant following.

~

"My lord..I"

He stopped to look at her making her silence.

"You have been my faithful servant for nearly a year now...ironic it is that you contained what I was looking for the whole time"

She looked down at the stone floor.

"I do you owe you my life master, as I said when we met"

She bowed before him. He brought her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"I only wish..." His voice trailed off. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I only pray for you to understand how much this means to me" 

She feared to meet his eyes directly, but when he brushed his lips against her own she looked strait forward until her lids were forced to close.

He backed away. He held a rod within his hands. Holding the item in the air before him. Wind swirled around them in the dark corridor. 

She fell to the floor.

"Now...it's time for the mighty Blue Eyes White dragon to rise with its mighty spirit where it belongs"

~~~

A gasp was heard in the hallway as lightning struck hard outside of the Kaiba mansion. Sweat dripped from her face as she looked around. 

'A dream?'

~down the hall~

'A memory...? I've seen those images in my mind before'

He thought of the time he had been given sight to the far past supposedly. 

'Ishizu...it isn't true is it?' 

The images of the unconscious girl in his arms. It was only moments ago that Seto realized the girl had striking resemblance to Marryn. But being as stubborn as he was he refused to believe in the nonsense of ancient past. He didn't believe then...he doesn't believe now.

He heard movement in the hall. Seto arose from his bed and opened the door slowly. He started to walk in the direction of the stairs. 

Looking at the floor he didn't notice the girl before him. Marryn, looking at the floor in deep thought as well didn't notice Seto. 

They ran into each other with a clash before the staircase. They both fell to the floor, without realizing what had happened. They looked at each other, then blushed. 

It had been almost three months now that Marryn had come to stay with Seto and Mokuba. They were all used to living with each other now... The boys weren't used to living with a girl however. 

Mokuba loved Marryn to death... A little too much, so Seto thought. It was rather amusing that Mokuba would disappear when every _incident _happened between Seto and Marryn.

When Seto fell on her, when they both fell in the FREEZING pool...when she mysteriously fell from the stairs into the arms of Seto... When the two were locked in a closet on Seto's birthday....the shower incident.... they were all a little more than coincidental. 

"Sorry" He rose to his feet looking down on her. He reached a hand down to help her to her feet. 

She looked at his hand, then his face.. Their eyes met in a locking gaze. She backed away almost in fear...fear of her 'master'... 

He shook himself mentally when he looked and saw the fear in her eyes. He felt him self tremble within himself. 

'No...I didn't...it was only a dream...but she's here' 

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. Murmuring a silent 'sorry'... 

She stood there wide eyed...they could read each others mind.... The lightning of the storm outside was growing violent. 

"_Was_ it a dream?" She asked subconsciously. He backed away from the embrace, hands on her shoulders. 

"You had it too?" He whispered...

She nodded. Both were confused. Neither knew what else to say. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I need food"

She said proudly...breaking the moment. Kaiba just shook his head as he sighed.

"By all means...the kitchen isn't locked"

She smiled at him. She began her march down the stairs leaving a baffled Kaiba staring after her. He shook off his confusion and followed her down the stairs.

She was already in the kitchen. She was digging through the fridge. 

He looked at his watch. It read 2:19am. 

"Umm...Marryn..."

"Hmm???" She was still digging through the refrigerator. 

"You do realize that it's 2am right?"

"Sure" She set all her contents on the counter. 

He shook his head, giving up. 

"What are you making anyway?" He said sitting on the counter. 

'He _is_ human..I don't care what everyone else says!' 

She raised an eyebrow as she saw him hop on the counter. 

"A sandwich..." She stated as a matter-of-fact. 

He watched her as she put two pieces of bread on a plate. She was growing uncomfortable about her every move being watched. She looked over her shoulder at the guy nobody at school would recognize as Seto Kaiba. 

"Do you like ham or turkey or chicken or...what do you want?"

"I don't need a" "You're awake here at 2:30 sitting in the kitchen you're eating with me!"

He blinked at her. She had done this before. Midnight meals anyway. 

She preheated the oven. She put a lot of thin slices of turkey and ham on two slices of bread. She topped it with lettuce she had just chopped freshly and cheese. Lots of cheeeeeeze.

[ I love cheeeeese!]

She put mustard on the side, lotz of mustard on one slice... she hesitated before putting mustard on the other.

"You..._don't_ like too much mustard...do you?"

He blinked and nodded. 

"Yea..."

He hadn't remembered ever telling her that he wasn't too fond of mustard...she however was addicted to the stuff. 

"I remember from when we were kids...do you remember how they would make us sandwiches every Tuesday for lunch? And they put mustard on yours and you wouldn't eat it?"

He stared at the floor for a moment remembering. 

"Yea...you wouldn't eat yours because they didn't put enough"

They were silent, but a smile was on Marryn's face. Every moment or two she would look over at him...he seemed to be deep in his own little world.

'Seto Kaiba... It's been so weird. Ever since I came to domino...ever since I started to stay with him... The way he acts at school is completely different from the way I know him...he has such a reputation for being a jerk...but why is he like that? I've gotten used to it, but why is it that he is so mean and usually business like, but I think Mokuba and I are the only ones who see the human side of him...barely' 

She put both sandwiches together...fairly the same, except one was overloaded with mustard and pickles, minus tomatoes ... the other didn't have pickles, or mustard...but _did_ have a slice of tomato...

She put both sandwiches in the oven to get them crisp and toasty... She put all the stuff away, and hopped on the counter next to Seto. 

She looked at him and giggled slightly. She hadn't realized how cute he looked with his hair all messed up and in pjs. 

He looked over at her. He didn't know why she was always so cheerful, even at 2 in the morning. 

Thunder could still be heard outside. She took the sandwiches out and they were absolutely perfect.

[can you guys possibly tell how hungry I am?????]

~~~after the food =) ~~

"Well...I need my rest. You do too..its close to 3"

"Yea..." She yawned as she nodded her head. 

She rose heading upstairs, kaiba close behind.

"Goodnight Seto" 

He stopped and looked at her strange. 

"Goodnight Marryn"

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. 

"Thanks for the sandwich..."

She raised an eyebrow... "Yea.." 

"Thanks for stayin up with me...I like you a lot better when you act like yourself..."

He smiled a bit... His face grew serious.

"Marryn I..." He walked next to her. "I 'm really glad you've been staying with us here..."

She smiled a barbie smile. 

"That means a lot to me Seto...but..I uh...have to go to bed now...night!"

She ran into her room and sighed. She mentally hit herself on the head.

'Idiot! What did you expect him to do? What did you think he would say? Stupid!"

She groaned to herself and shook her head in frustration. Little did she know that Kaiba was in his room slapping himself as well.

'What the hell was I going to say to her???'

~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~

"Hey Marryn!"

She had groan popular, and she hated it. She walked around the hallway with a plastered smile on her face.

"I can't stand much more of this" She leaned into Seto's ear while smiling to a student passing them.

"What do you mean?" He asked stuffing his stuff into his locker. 

"I can't stand this place...seeing the same faces for over two months is not something I'm used to"

She sighed. He sighed. 

"Well get used to it"

He left for the library leaving an aggravated girl to go to lunch. She only sighed again and turned for the cafeteria.

"Hey Marryn!" 

She saw the spiky haired kid before her smiling as usual. 

"Oh...hey Yugi" She said with a twitching left eye.

'Why won't anyone leave me alone? Why???'

"Are you coming with me, Joey, and Tea to the mall tomorrow?"

"I...uh...I dunno...talk about it in a minute at lunch."

"Ok!"

~in the lunch room~

"I'm so tired" She sat down next to Joey and leaned against his shoulder.

"Aww baby...you didn't sleep good?" He said grinning as he but an arm around her breifly. 

She rolled her eyes at the joke. 

"I didn't sleep _well_" 

"Same difference"

"Yea...I just woke up in the middle of the night..."

"Soo how are things with Kaiba?" Joey said putting his arm around her once more. "Is he treating you right?" 

He joked about this often. 

"You can always give me a call if things don't work out ya know"

She turned red. "That won't be necessary Joey..." 

He pouted at her. 

"Why won't you give me a chance Marryn.... don't you know how madly in love I am with you"

"Who's in love with who?" Tea said sitting down with the rest of the group close behind.

"Marryn's in love with Kaiba...but she won't admit it"

"Whaaaat?" She said wide eyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh yea...that's _old_ news Joey" Tea said playing along.

"What?!" She turned to Tea in confusion. 

"What's the matter...you're not in love with him? Oh...well we could have sworn you in love with _somebody_...we just assumed it was Kaiba" 

Tea laughed as she played along confusing Marryn to death. 

"We're just kiddin Marryn...couldn't help myself" Joey said laughing.

"Joey..." Marryn said thoughtfully. "If you will stop joking about my best friend Kaiba...I'll...go out with you. Who knows? Maybe we _will_ get something out of it" 

She said in a sexy way looking up at him beside her. He blinked down at her.

"R-really?"

"NO!"

She got up and left laughing. 

"That was mean..." Joeys eyes were watering comically.

"Hey wait!" Yugi stood up after laughing at the jokes. "We forgot about asking her if she was going to hang out with us Saturday" 

He ran and asked her. "Umm...sure...just call me k?" 

With that she departed with her friends. 

~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~

"I wish I didn't have friends here...I wish I didn't know Seto anymore...Mokuba too, I guess."

She stared at the ceiling above her bed that she laid on. 

"It would make leaving this place so much easier."

~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of chapter 8. Tadah!!! Ok... I know I know...not much of a supporting chapter...well all I have to say is GET OVER IT!!! So there! =p You see, I had an idea of what I was going to write along time ago...but...I kinda forgot...then, while hungry and delirious, I ended up writing this chapter...so I apologize. Lataz

~berrys 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
